Gloves
by Chickensoldier2
Summary: Lucy wears gloves and Natsu is an idiot.
Title: Gloves

Rating:T

Warning:Language

Pairing:Laxus x Lucy

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail

Summary: Lucy wears gloves and Natsu's an idiot.

It was an ordinary day in the guild- Fights for no particular reason, the strong smell of alcohol, stalking, stripping, standing idly at the request board for hours on end- The usual. Lucy Heartfilia happily walked into the guild, Natsu trailing behind her. Natsu eyed her curiously- She had been more protective over her apartment lately, not even letting him step foot inside and when he did manage to break in, she wasn't there. She had also started to wear gloves all the time, which added to Natsu's worry as it covered up her guild mark. Was she planning on leaving? Was she unhappy here?

He had tried so many times to get her to remove the gloves, as he was now extremely curious as to what she could possibly be hiding underneath. It wasn't even winter, so it wasn't cold. She had to be hiding something, surely. Walking toward Gray, Natsu started yet another guild brawl as Lucy ordered one of Mira's new concoctions. As Mira handed Lucy the drink, Natsu saw his opportunity, grabbing Gray and throwing him as hard as he could in the direction of the silver and blonde haired women, causing Lucy to be covered in the drink- her gloves included.

She has to take them off now, Natsu smirked, admiring the mess he had caused. Lucy glowered at Natsu, well aware of his intentions. Her gloves were soaked, and she would love nothing more than to peel off the material sticking to her skin, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She turned back to Mira, said she was going to change, and left the guild, her gloves still firmly stuck to her hands.

"The fuck was that, flame brains?" Gray shouted across the guild hall, louder than usual.

"Shut it ice-princess!" Natsu retorted as he left the guild in pursuit of his target.

Following Lucy, Natsu noticed that she was not in fact, going to change, or at least that's what he thought. Lucy had gone the wrong way if she was going to her apartment;she had walked in the complete opposite direction. Natsu turned back. Although he was curious as hell, he thought it would be best to enlist in the help of some guild mates. He couldn't be the only one curious about Lucy's suddenly odd behaviour.

He began with happy. He then reached out to Gray, Erza, Elfman, and soon, pretty much the entire guild was trying to learn the secret behind the gloves. The first try consisted of Happy attempting to steal them while Lucy was showering, however this ended in the blue exceed flying to Natsu in tears.

Gray's attempt was next. Whilst at the guild, he acted as normal as he possibly could- he stripped. Making his way over to Lucy as he did when they first met, he asked to borrow her gloves, which, in turn, earned him a slap to the face and another argument with Natsu due to his failure. Erza tried by eating her slice of strawberry cake next to her, whilst insisting that Lucy can tell her anything and that she can keep secrets very well, but this also ended without an ounce of success. Elfman's attempt was the most futile as Lucy simply backed away as soon as he bellowed "TAKING OFF GLOVES IS A MAN!".

After months of trying to no avail, Natsu decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. He marched up to one of the very few people who had not yet showed any interest in Lucy's gloves; Laxus. Much to Natsu's chagrin, Laxus flat out refused to even try.

"But why?" Natsu complained. Laxus could very well be his last chance at finding out her secret.

"There's nothing wrong with gloves." The blond man dead panned, holding up his own hand.

"Eh?" Natsu's face twisted in utter confusion. "You don't normally wear gloves... don't tell me you have a secret too?" Laxus simply turned away, leaving the pink-haired boy to revel in his misery.

"Lucyyyyyyy~" Natsu called across the guild.

"I'm not taking them off." she sighed, sipping a strawberry milkshake.

"Why has Laxus got gloves too?" Lucy's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly know. Could he? Did Laxus tell him?

"uh..." she glanced over at the man in question, only to see he was as surprised as she was.

"Do you guys have the same secret or somethin'?" Natsu awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. The two blondes couldn't believe it; Natsu could quite possibly be one of the stupidest people in the guild, and yet he just had to be the one to put the pieces together. Lucy's mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish while she searched for something to say.

"Natsu, Lushee's broken." Happy chimed in as he hovered over her head.

"I doubt it." Freed interrupted. "I've not seen the two even exchange words."

"True..." Natsu grumbled.

LALU

It had been almost a year now, and neither Lucy nor Laxus removed their gloves or mentioned anything about them. Natsu had still not been allowed in Lucy's apartment and he found that she was very rarely even there any more. The pink-haired boy had been the only one who had not given up on 'The secret of Lucy's gloves' the entire time. At one point, he was convinced that she had secretly joined a dark guild and was now a double agent. Another time, he thought that Lucy was wearing them to conceal her fingerprints because she was in actuality, a highly skilled thief. He had come up with crazy theories one after another, each being shot down practically as soon as he thought them up. Natsu was on the verge of giving up as he sat in the guild, but little did he know that the secret was about the be announced when two blondes came into the guild.

The doors opened and the guild members turned to see Laxus stood behind Lucy. As strange as this was, they thought nothing of it until Laxus spoke, sounding slightly... _nervous?_

"So, uh, we have something to tell you..." He managed to say, grabbing everyone's full attention. He placed an arm around Lucy's shoulders, which drew out a squeal from Mira. The two slowly pulled off their gloves as everyone stared intently with anticipation, to reveal a gold ring on each of their fingers.

"We're, um," Lucy started, her face beginning to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Married." Laxus finished for her.

"EHHHHHH?" a collective scream was heard and questions were fired non-stop.

"How long?" "When?" "have you guys even spoke?" were the most common questions that could be heard over Natsu shouting "YOU GET MARRIED BY TAKING OFF GLOVES?" Although this was ignored as everyone's jaws had seemed to have dropped to the floor, excluding Mira's, who seemed to have a dark shadow cast across her face.

A surprisingly low voice was suddenly heard "You got married... and didn't tell me..." The couple were shocked to see that Mira was the owner of the voice. As people gathered round Mira in a desperate attempt to calm the take-over mage down, Laxus decided that this would be the best time to continue.

"We're not finished...the reason we kind of had to tell you guys now..." He paused, and placed a hand on Lucy's stomach. "Lucy's pregnant."

This successfully stunned quite possibly the liveliest guild in Magnolia into silence. No one moved for a full two minutes, until Natsu, who had seemed to be deep in thought, said "I don't get it."

"What do you mean "You don't get it'? How stupid are you? She's having a baby." Gray sighed at his idiocy.

Natsu blanched. "THERE WAS A BABY IN THE GLOVES? LUCY HOW COULD YOU?"

Almost the entire guild sweat dropped. No one even bothered correcting him, as they began to congratulate the blonde couple.

"Laxus." Freed had wandered over to him once Makarov started a party in the couple's honour. "May I ask why you two didn't just wear your rings as chains around your necks if you wanted to keep it a secret?" Laxus froze. Why hadn't they thought of that? It would've been so much easier and less noticeable. "Laxus?"

"Uh, I like gloves?"Laxus blurted out his response, not wanting to sound stupid(and failing)

"well, uh, congratulations." Freed said, knowing full well that Laxus hadn't thought of chains.

From that day forward, the only gift that Laxus ever got from Freed was a pair of gloves.

End


End file.
